reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Red Dead Renegades 2nd Generation
TRDR logo.jpg|TRDR- logo Baileys TRDR design.jpg|Bailey74's design V8Swiftkiller.png|V8Swiftkiller- Infantry leader LEGIONxTOXIC.png|LEGIONxTOXIC- Graphic designer Bailey74.png|Bailey74- Co-designer XMiKKiz.png|xMiKKiz- Co-leader O0 G0BLIN 0o.png|o0 G0BLIN 0o- Advisor Rockinprincess1.png|Rockinprincess1- VIP Threepac1.png|Threepac1- Leader is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the renegades We are the 2nd generation of " The Red Dead Renegades" on XBOX 360. This very successful clan has yet to be beaten, Formerly owned by "Emperor blade19" and currently owned by "threepac1" the former leaders personal bodyguard. this clan presents a challenge for every posse in free roam, we also have a few enemies, the names in the "Most wanted" section below are people who should be shot on sight, Kills on these players will be recorded and praises awarded.(for more information on our reward scheme look at the "Rewards" section below). Most wanted *Rose of shadows *ANY "xRDSx" member *Darkaces1 *xRDTxROCKSTAR *Ryan98miller *BEEFCURTAINS79 *connor k west *Take it E4sy *Nas90 As well as enemies, we also have allies: Allies *LEGIONxGAMING *xVx *Our old leader, Kesmoni Mcreary (Emperor blade19), Is now a lone bounty hunter, taking on any jobs that need doing, he does this very sucessfully and with a 100% success rate, he is a VERY reliable gun for hire. Joining the renegades This is an XBOX 360 only clan, to join you must be either a very exceptional player, be willing to take the time to be trained or have special traits.(E.g.advisors,messengers or slaves). *Patience, Just because you aren't ranked up or given privellages after the first war does not mean they won't come your way. *Headset, if we are going to communicate this is essential. *Respect, Answer to those you have to and don't start arguements and above all respect for girls, their are alot of girls coming in and out of our games and parties, any disrespect will lead to instant kicking and your name being put on the most wanted list.(meaning us and our aliies will shoot you on sight,and chances are that every free roam you will join,one of us will be there). *Loyalty, must be loyal, disloyalty has troubled the renegades many time in the past, not this time. *If you join don't be afraid to use us as a threat, we will back you up,anytime,anyplace. Members *FOR INFORMATION ON ANY OF THE RANKS (E.G.CHARACTERS,WEAPON SETS OR SUPERIORS) MESSAGE "threepac1" OR "o0 G0BLIN 0o". *The slave rank is not a lowly as may seem, requirements are very low but you only answer to one person excluding "threepac1", meaning you answer to less people than any division leaders, all you need is patience and loyalty. *Any adaptations of characters for girls can be made, for adaptations message "threepac1". Leaders * Leader -threepac1-the person in charge of everything and the person who works with the tactition to win wars. *'2nd in command'- xMiKKiZ- The secondary leader who will take over the clan temporarily if the leader is occupied or absent, this person has to be close to the leader and very trustworthy as he/she is in-line for leader if the current one resigns, CHARACTER = ANY Other members * Task force- LEADER = LEGIONxRAPTOR: These soldiers must be very skilled and capable of taking full posses out single handedly, as well as this they must be very loyal and dilligent, as orders will be issued quick and often,their are only 4 spaces availible in this elite team, CHARACTER= BUFFALO SOLDIER * Advisor-LEADER = o0 G0BLIN 0o: This person sticks close to the leader and advises him whether to fight a certain clan or not (depending on the clans current state), This person also keeps an eye on every soldier in every division to see if the skill level is dropping or if morale is low, CHARACTER= JACK SWIFT *'Tactition'-(OPEN): This person comes up with the plans and tactics needed to win wars, this person must have good understanding of weapon specifics in order to formulate good plans, This person must also have a decent understanding of war(e.g. tactics from real life wars and historical victories). * Infantry- LEADER= V8swiftkiller: These foot soldiers are the back bone of any assault, using rifles and revolvers primarily, and being able to get 9 of 10 kills a headshot makes these soldiers very good at keeping enemy forces under control, LEADER CHARACTER=Eric Morganson, CHARACTER= American army * Cavalry- LEADER= Bailey 74: These are the rengades mounted division, they sit back on the battlefield until the infantry need a place cleared, the unit will then move in and clear an entire area, much like a west style air strike, these soldiers must be able to handle a horse very well and be exceptional shots, LEADER CHARACTER= Shawn Cobbler, CHARACTER=Lawmen * Scouts- LEADER= (OPEN): These soldiers are deadly at a range and can take positions which make them virtually invisible to the enemy soldiers, also have the ability to silently take out enemies with a tomahawk, must be able to use ammo extremely efficiently, LEADER CHRACTER= Shadow wolf, CHARACTER= Any native *'Bodyguards'-(OPEN): The bodyguards are there to protect high-ranking or very loyal members of The Red Dead Renegades, they have to stick to there clients side constantly and fend off any incoming threat. *xWPxSTEALTH= guardian of "o0 G0BLIN 0o" * Messenger- (OPEN): This person has to have a thick skin to deal with abuse from people he messages, the leader may ask this person to say EVERYTHING and ANYTHING to anyone he does not see fit to talk to, CHARACTER= De santa *'Slave master'- (OPEN): The slave master is basically a slave trader, he or she recruits slaves for the higher ranks or to sell onto other clans, CHARACTER= Nigel West Dickens *'Slaves'-(OPEN TO ALL): Must be very obedient and loyal, this rank has basically no skill requirements and any slave only answers to a maximum of 2 people which is less than any soldier no matter on how skilled, CHARACTER= Miners Rewards In The Red Dead Renegades, we believe in rewarding hard-working, loyal and obedient members, the system works like this, to get a certain award you have to attain a certain amount of praises from the leader, Bronze award= 3 praises, REWARD = Temporary immunity(1 chance) Silver award= 5 praises, REWARD = Personal bodyguard Gold award= 10 praises, REWARD = (confidential rewards message threepac1 for details) Platinum award= 15 praises, REWARD = 800 microsoft points These rewards can be revoked and praises deducted for, vulgar behaviour, disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. After each reward your praises reset, and praises may be deducted for disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. Threepac1 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) External links Category:Posses }}